


(Mostly) Private Matters

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [37]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: A.K.A. FE3H Wank Week, Lysiclaude edition.Ch 1: "Maybe he actually fell asleep, and the sight of Lysithea shivering and arching her spine as she called his name was just his tired mind going haywire."
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 8
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	(Mostly) Private Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Literally what else would I be doing for this event lol  
>   
> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 

It was 4:45 AM, so the only people awake in the monastery were either standing guard or hadn't gone to sleep yet. 

Claude belonged to the latter, and it was shaping up to be one of those days where he said "Fuck it," and get through the day with a nice cold bath and a heavy dose of caffeine, rather than attempting to steal the few meager hours of sleep.

"Hah..."

And Lysithea had the same idea as him, because of course she would. 

Of course she's the one in the bath at this ungodly hour. 

"Ah...!"

Turned away from him, long wet hair plastered onto her little back, arm somewhere in front of her as her shoulders twitched. 

And yeah, he couldn't fully see what was going on, so maybe, just maybe, this isn't what he thought it was. 

"Ah, right there, please..."

Maybe she was moaning his name in that desperate voice while doing something perfectly innocuous, because she was an alert, private sort of person who normally wouldn't be caught dead doing something like this.

(Unless it was 4:45 AM and she didn't know she'd been caught.)

"O-oh, mmh-- Claude-- Claude-- !!"

Maybe he actually fell asleep, and the sight of Lysithea shivering and arching her spine as she called his name was just his tired mind going haywire. 

(In which case he had to curse his subconscious for being a tease to his own self, because dammit, if it's going to cook up something like this, it should at least give a front view, of her pretty little tits and tummy and flustered face--)

"..."

Once her body relaxed, Lysithea straightened up and shook her head before reaching for the towel nearby.

Then he caught her mutter something like, "What in the world am I doing," which was also his exact thought as he turned away and headed right back to his room.

"...Oh, fuck it."

As he pulled his pants down and began stroking, he thanked that nobody was awake to see him stumbling around with a raging boner and a dazed thousand-mile stare at 4:45 AM. 


End file.
